Night After Awards
by juPe12
Summary: "Really? Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?"-Kim Jong In-. "Kenapa tidak? Hanya perlu menyentuhnya saja."-Do Kyung Soo-. (KaiSoo/GS).


**Night After Awards**

**by juPe12**

**cast: Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In, others.**

**rating : M**

**Warning ! This is really absurd ! Uneducated words ! Full of Sex ! So, watch out !**

* * *

"The best writer of the Year, Do Kyung Soo..."

Sorak tepuk tangan meramaikan podium begitu namaku di panggil. Sontak aku yang kaget bercampur senang beranjak dari tempat dudukku, beberapa teman yang duduk disamping kiri kananku pun memberi ucapan selamat padaku. Aku berjalan menuju panggung untuk berpidato.

Tidak banyak, pidatoku hanya berisikan ucapan terima kasih atas penghargaan kali ini, kemudian berterimakasih pada Tuhan, berterimakasih pada orang tua, berterimakasih pada staff, kru, dan kolega kerjaku lainnya. Intinya aku hanya berterimakasih di acara Drama Awards kali ini.

.

Dan kesenangan acara itu berakhir begitu saja didalam pikiranku karena setelahnya _the best new actor_ itu menawarkan bantuannya untuk mengantarku pulang setelah acara selesai. Kesenangan lain datang diotakku oleh kebaikan _new actor_ ini.

Sebenarnya aku bukan tipikal orang seperti, '_the way you take my heart, the way you treat my food_'-oh, tidak tidak, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Namun sepertinya perutku berkata lain saat diperjalanannya mengantarkan keapartementku. Dia meraung-raung minta dinafkahi sehingga membuat new actor itu terpingkal-pingkal mengejekku. Kami berhenti di tempat makan sederhana.

Perlu diketahui juga aku bukan tipikal orang yang percaya dengan _fall in love in the first sight_. Namun kembali itu aku khianati ketika aku mengangguk saja saat dia mengajakku bermalam disalah satu hotel langganannya. Lebih tepatnya aku _fall in love in your first food_.

.

Dihotel langganannya itu, kami kembali memulai pembicaraan yang lebih tepat disebut 'pengenalan lebih dekat' satu sama lain. Kami menikmati _wine _sambil bertukar informasi seperti tanah kelahiran, alumni, hobi, dan lain sebagainya. Lalu yang membuat tak percaya sampai saat ini adalah dia lebih muda dariku. Ya, aku dibawa pulang oleh lelaki yang lebih muda.

Aku pun berani dengan lancangnya menanyakan hal yang lebih privasi, tentang hubungannya dengan para wanita-wanita dan artis selebritis lainnya. Dia mengaku pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang artis dan beberapa orang yang tidak artis. Dia mengaku sedang tertarik dengan orang tidak artis sekarang. Tambahan pengakuannya adalah dia suka gadis yang pintar katanya.

.

_Wine_ yang kami minum itu entah mengapa membawa efek buruk untukku. Tidak sampai membuatku hilang kesadaran sih, hanya saja hawa di kamar hotel kami tiba-tiba memanas dan menuntut kami harus membuka satu-persatu yang kami kenakan.

Aku yakin dia masih bisa mempertahankan diri jika aku pun bisa bertahan. Dia terus menanyakan-"apakah kita harus melakukannya", "kau yakin kita akan melakukannya"-padaku saat kegilaanku benar-benar sangat memuncak sampai ubun-ubun. Aku baru saja selesai meraup rakus bibir lelaki itu sesaat yang lalu.

"_OH GOSH_ ! KITA _FULL NAKED_ ! DAN KAU MASIH BERTANYA, APA HARUS MELAKUKANNYA?" Teriakku melepas tanganku yang mengalung dileherku. Dia yang memberiku minuman, dia yang mengajakku kemari, namun dia yang masih ragu. Aku bingung dengan new actor ini.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak tahu apa ini tak masalah, jika kita teruskan?"

Jelas tak masalah bagimu. Itu akan masalah bagiku, runtukku dalam hati.

"Kita lakukan atau tidak? Aku akan berberes dan pulang jika tidak. Aku bisa lakukan sendiri dirumah" ujarku ketus. Dia terkekeh. Aku mengerut keningku. Hei, adakah yang lucu?

"_Really_? Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

"Kenapa tidak? Hanya perlu menyentuhnya saja." Jawabku mantap. Dia kembali terkekeh.

"Eum, Kyung. Kurasa terlalu membuang waktu banyak jika kau akan melakukannya dirumah. Bagaimana kalau disini. Aku akan menonton..." Ujarnya lalu duduk disofa. Dia melipat kakinya.

Aku mengerut dahi. Hanya sesaat karena dia memberi isyarat untuk memulai. Aku menyeringai dan duduk diatas ranjang menghadapnya. Kuremas dadaku sendiri dengan mengeluarkan berbagai lengkuhan laknat. Bisa kulihat dia memanjai kejantanannya sendiri ketika aku mulai membuka lebar kedua pahaku, mempertunjukkan milikku padanya. Sungguh, aku sedang gila saat ini.

Ketika tanganku mulai menyentuh milikku sendiri, dia beranjak dari duduknya, "Biar kubantu" ujarnya mendekatiku. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aku menggeser tubuhku menuju ketengah ranjang ketika dia mendekatiku. Dia mengecup lembut bibirku dan melumatnya. Dia tak membiarkan kedua tangannya menganggur, karena tangan kirinya sudah digunakan untuk menganiaya dada besarku dan tangan kanannya membuka kembali kedua paha yang sempat tertutup tadi. Dia mulai memainkan bagian itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aaahhhh..." Desahku saat rasa geli nikmat mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh oleh kelakuan nakal tangan-tangannya.

Dia membuatku meracau tak menentu. Dia mempercepat ritme goyangannya dibagian bawah itu. Mulai mengecup apapun dihadapannya.

"Kim Jongh Inn..." Aku menyebut namanya panjang dan bergetar hebat sambil memeluk erat lehernya ketika cairan entah apa keluar dari bagian bawah itu. Dia mencabut tangannya dari situ.

Aku terkekeh kecil setelahnya, diapun membalas kekehan itu. Dia lekatkan hidungnya dihidungku, sesekali mengecup singkat.

"Apa kau siap, Kyung?" Tanyanya.

"Siap untuk?"

"Melakukannya. Aku bahkan belum apa-apa" gumamnya. Aku mengangguk dan kembali melebarkan paha memberi jalan masuk untuknya.

"Aahhh..." Lengkuhku memejamkan mata ketika miliknya menyatu denganku. Dia mendiamkan itu sejenak.

"Ouh !" Seruku cukup keras ketika dia mulai out in..

_Ddrttt..ddrttt..drrtt..._

Ponselku bergetar. Aku tak peduli. Karena dia sudah mulai dengan liarnya membuatku bergoyang dibawahnya. Aku terus mendesah diluar kontrol, "Aooohhh… Ahhhh…Euunnghhhh…."

"Hei KYung, apa kau kenal penyanyi terkenal itu?" Tanyanya disela-sela goyangan itu.

"Makh..sudd..muh?..ouhh...Aakh, Aaaaahhh..Yeaahh…" Aku berusaha menjawab dengan susah payah pertanyaannya itu.

"Itu...Kim Suho. Dia menelponmu..." Ujarnya membuat kepalaku menoleh kearah handphone yang diliriknya disamping ranjang berderit kami.

"Oouuh...ii..ttu...aahh…._faster_ Jong…Yeahh… aaahhh !" Sungguh, susah sekali aku menjawabnya karena hujatannya benar-benar tak mengizinkanku untuk diam. Dia membuatku terus mendesah.

"Itu?" Dia kembali menanyakan kelanjutan kata-kataku sambil membalik badan membuatku berdiri diatasnya. Dia menggoyang pinggulku naik turun membantuku.

"Ii..yyahh... Ittuuh...Ke...kasihh...mmhhhh….aaahhh…" Jawabku sambil naik turun diatasnya. Dia kembali meremas dadaku yang bergoyang.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya berkerut.

"Ooouuh ! Diamlah Jong ! Aku sedang menikmati ini ! Aaaahh, _you're so damn big_ ! Aahh….aahhh …mmhhh.." Ujarku meracau tak jelas.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran..."

"Tungguh sebentar.. Aaahh.. _I'm close_, Jong... Aahh.."

Aku mempercepat sendiri goyanganku dengan gila. Sungguh, ini sebentar lagi-

"Aaaaaaaakkkhhhhh..." -keluar.

Aku bergetar hebat diatasnya seketika dan menikmati rasa memabukkan yang menjalan diseluruh tubuh. Aku klimaks. Lalu ambruk diatas tubuh kekar milik Kim Jong In, _the best new actor_ tahun ini.

"Jadi Kim Suho?" Dia membisikkan itu ditelingaku. Dia ternyata masih juga penasaran.

"Dia kekasihku..." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"_WHAT_?!"

Aku yakin dia kaget. Namun dengan santainya aku mengangguk mengiyakan, karena memang pada kenyataannya begitu. Aku dan Suho berpacaran bahkan sebelum dia terkenal. Entah sudah berapa banyak kelakuan-seperti yang kulakukan dengan _best __new __actor_ ini-kulakukan dengan Suho.

Kim Jong In hebat, namun bagiku Kim Suho lebih hebat.

.

"_Shit_ !" umpatnya dan dia memutar kembali tubuhku, membuatku menungging dibelakangnya. Dia memulai lagi dengan ritme cepat.

"Jongh, a..paa yang kau...ahh...lakukan? AAhhh…mmhhh" Tanyaku menyadari dia semakin gila mengerjaiku. Tidak selembut tadi.

"Diamlah ! Aku belum sampai !" Ucapnya dingin.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

.

.

Hi, ini pertama aku ngepost disini ^^. mohon reviewnya….


End file.
